


The beast and its prey

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little insight to the dark mind of Victor Zsasz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beast and its prey

The basement. That’s where it always started. And always ended. The lingering scents of sweet perfume, distinctive smell of sex and the iron scent of blood was forever imprinted on these walls.

Victor looked down at the dirty stone floor and noticed an item next to the chair placed center in the room. Frowning, he picked it up and stared emotionless at the golden necklace, small stains of blood spread across it.

Slowly he walked towards the table placed against the wall and put down the necklace next to the other pieces of jewelry laying there.  
Another one gone, another memento left behind.

_You drained my heart And made a spade.  
But there’s still traces of me in your veins._

Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply, let the memories fade away deeper inside his mind, where he would keep it together with the rest of them. Exhaling, he opened his eyes again and stared down at his hands. It was time. Time to find another prey.

**********************

Oswald’s club. That’s where the hunt always began. The hunt was easy there, the place filled with willing, lustful bodies and succumbing minds that gladly submitted to his power.  
The eyes were on him the moment he stepped inside the dimly lit club, the only light being the chandeliers in the ceiling and the blue umbrella- shaped neonlights on the wall. Most eyes radiated with fear, fear of the man that he was and what he could do. But other eyes were those of lust and wanton. To Victor it really didn’t matter, he relished in them both. Fear and lust were so closely connected to each other and he knew exactly how to elicit both of the emotions from his prey.

That was the most exquisite feeling in the world, to have that trembling flesh in the grasp of his hand, to give pain and pleasure until his prey no longer could sense the difference between them. Until the prey begged for more attention to their breaking, craving bodies. Begged to finally have their release so they could let go of this world in a euphoric orgasm. That`s when he ended it all, in the end of their climax, that`s when he carved the final, ending cut into the quivering flesh of his prey.

Victor walked over to the bar, ordered a whiskey and sat down. He would always let his prey make the first move. He would lure them in, thinking it was safe, never once would they consider that he was the beast and they were the prey that he hunted. He would always let them think that they were the chaser in the pursuit.

It wasn’t long before he felt the unmistakable scent of vanilla perfume hitting his nostrils and Victor smirked into the glass as he took another sip. When he felt the little tap on his shoulder he smirked again, his eyes darkening. Now the hunt could begin.


End file.
